A Power Awoken, A New Character
A Power Awoken, A New Character is the first episode of the Wii Fit Cast, with the next episode being Familiarizing. In this episode, Rodin is discovered and a fight between Him, Elizabeta Torres, Wii Fit Trainer, V, and Diamond break out between him. Story Setting - It is a lovely day on the exile island. The guards are doing swell, but there has been an unexpected sight on the island. Only diamond has noticed this. Diamond, being the brave dog that she is, alerted the rest of the animals, as they were the only one who understood her. Heres how it all went down. Diamond - (In barking) V, Piper, Help! I saw a mysterious figure on the island! I don't know what it is! Come with me, I will show you! V - (In meowing) Whoa whoa whoa, you saw what now? First of all, I think this episode started off WAY too quick, Emma. Second of all, why hasn't anyone else found it yet, look up at the sky! --Meanwhile in the sky, Dimitri is flying the helicopter, but it is rather wobbely, much to The Guy's dismay-- V - (In meowing) sigh... nevermind. But, third of all, where at least did you see this creature. What did it look like? Piper - (In meowing) Sorry to inturupt, but I have been seeing a strange sighting of a creature on this island myself. What I did notice about him is that he is freakishly strong, almost as strong as our Ruler, the wii fit trainer. He honestly looks like a Human. But, I don't know how that is possible because Malachite has been on guard all month! V - (In meowing) So, you telling me there is actually someone here? Thats the biggest load of bullsh-- (V gets sent flying by a fireball) ????? - Who the hells pet was that Elizabeta - MINE (Elizabeta comes up out of nowhere and divekicks the unknown character and sends him to the ground). V, are you alright!? ????? - That all you got? *He gets up* Sorry honey, I don't have time to introduce myself, I have a fight to win *The mystery character picks up Elizabeta and throws her into the ocean* *Wii Fit Trainer runs out of the studio Wii Fit Trainer - Whats going on!? V! Who are you!? ????? - Fine, I guess I have no choice, my name is Rodin sweetie. I want this land as my own. The underworld needs it. Wii Fit Trainer - Oh hell all the way to the no. This is my place homeboy. Get your own. Rodin - Man, I was going to make this fun, but no point in wasting time now. *Rodin gets out a Sawn Off Shotgun and shoots Wii Fit Trainer in the leg* Wii Fit Trainer - GAH. My leg! I can't move! Rodin - (Aiming gun at the Wii Fit Trainers head) time to end this sorry disgrace. Diamond - (Thinking to herself) My master is in trouble! What do I do!? I can't just attack him! Ughhh, why my mind is so wrapped up!? What the hell do I do!? HELP. SOMEONE. HELP. *The sky automatically turns to night *Rodin is startled enough to hesitate the gun and looks up Rodin - What the hell is that? Diamond - (Thinking to herself) Whats going on...? *Diamond arises to the sky with a pinkish aura Diamond - (Crying in pain) WHATS GOING ON, HELP.. HELP.... HELP!!! *A piece of the moon chips off and comes flying at mach speed towards Rodin Rodin - OH MY GOD! *Crash* *Wii Fit Trainer gets up, barely phazed about getting shot somehow. *Wii Fit Trainer realizes Rodin is knocked out, and drags him inside the studio --Inside the studio-- *Wii Fit Trainer confiscates Rodins weapons and puts him in her room *Rodin wakes up Rodin - Where am I? Where are my weapons?! Wii Fit Trainer - They went to Elizabeta. She needs some extra firearms. Look, we need someone strong like you in the Studio. You aint going to accept it at first, but there aint no way out of here. We even made you a little room. Rodin - You can't just do this to a person Wii Fit Trainer - The hell I can't Rodin - Well... I guess... you are... right. Wii Fit Trainer - Now, be a good boy, and listen to what I say, and you can be a very respected part of this team Rodin - Hey wait a second! I aint part of no te-- Wii Fit Trainer - I am not taking no for an awnser. I guess you will just sit here in your room until you accept it. Goodbye! *A portal opens and wii fit trainer pushes Rodin in